Typo
by jihoonpark
Summary: Typo sialan yang membuat rumah tangga Jihoon hampir retak. HoZi/SoonHoon. Hoshi-Woozi. Soonyoung-Jihoon. Samuel.


Typo

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Samuel.

.

 _GS!Jihoon_

Typo yang membuat rumah tangga Jihoon hampir mengalami keretakan -"

.

.

.

23.00 PM

' _Aku ada janji dengan temanku! Tidak lama dan kuusahakan akan pulang sebelum jam 9 malam'_

Kata-kata istrinya siang tadi terus berdengung dikepala Soonyoung. Khawatir dan Cemas karena janji sang istri, akan pulang sebelum jam 9 malam. Sedangkan sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, dan Jihoon-istrinya- belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pulang.

"Appa…" panggil Samuel.

"Kamu belum tidur, nak?" Tanya Soonyoung. Samuel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Segeralah tidur. Bukankah besok kau sekolah ?" Tanya Soonyoung lagi. Samuel menggeleng.

"Aku akan tidur jika eomma menemaniku~" Ucap Samuel. Soonyoung terdiam, kembali teringat bahwa istrinya belum pulang. Setelah itu, Soonyoung beralih menatap Samuel.

"Appa temani tidur, mau?" ajak Soonyoung. Samuel kembali menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin eomma~" rengek Samuel. Soonyoung menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Appa, eomma dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Samuel. Soonyoung terdiam. Mencoba mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan Samuel.

"Jangan bilang appa juga tak tau eomma dimana!" kata Samuel sedih.

Ok, Soonyoung benar-benar tak bisa melanjutkan percakapannya dengan anak tercintanya. Dia benar-benar tak tau harus menjawab apa karena memang dia tak tau, Jihoon berada dimana.

"Appa sudah mencoba menghubungi eomma?" Tanya Samuel. Mata Soonyoung tiba-tiba membulat.

"Jangan bilang bahwa appa tak terfikir untuk menghubungi eomma!" ujar Samuel datar. Soonyoung tersenyum polos menyadari kebodohannya.

"Baiklah, appa coba telfon eomma dulu ya?" ujar Soonyoung. Samuel mengangguk.

 _ **Tutt Tutt Tutt**_

"Tak diangkat?" Tanya Samuel. Soonyoung menggeleng.

 _ **Tutt Tutt Tutt**_

"Tak diangkat lagi?" Tanya Samuel lagi. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Tidurlah dulu, Muel-ah… Jika eomma sudah pulang nanti, appa akan bangunkan.." ujar Soonyoung pada Samuel.

"Ne.." gumam Samuel lalu pergi kekamarnya.

 _To = Woozi_

' _Yaaa! Kau sedang apa, huh? Kenapa jam segini belum pulang ?'_

 _Send_

5 menit Soonyoung menunggu balasan, tapi tak ada tanda tanda Jihoon akan membalas.

 _ **Tingg~**_

 _From = Woozi_

' _Aku sedang bersama Jeonghan oppa! Lagi nenenin dia!'_

Mata Soonyoung melotot.

"Yaaa! Kwon Jihoon mau mati, kau ?" desis Soonyoung.

 _To = Woozi_

' _Apaa? Buruan pulang sekarang ! Kalo gak pulang sekarang, besok pagi surat cerai kita sudah ada diatas meja makan!'_

 _Send_

Oke, Soonyoung benar-benar shock. Ia tak menyangka bahwa istri yang sangat dicintainya ternyata selingkuh dibelakangnya.

 _ **Tiingg~**_

 _From = Woozi_

' _Ada apa, huh? Kenapa pake surat cerai segala?'_

"Apaa? Jadi dia tak ingin cerai tapi ingin selingkuh? Oh~ Apakah aku salah memilih perempuan?" gumam Soonyoung lalu kembali mengetik pesan untuk Jihoon.

 _To = Woozi_

' _PULANG SEKARANG ATAU BESOK PAGI SUDAH ADA SURAT CERAI DIMEJA MAKAN?'_

 _Send_

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya. Masih sedikit tak percaya bahwa istri yang sangat ia cintai ternyata tega melakukan perselingkuhan.

 _ **Tingg~**_

 _From = Woozi_

' _Baiklah! 10 menit lagi aku sampai! Aku marah padamu!'_

"Ckck, Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu Jihoon-ahh" gumam Soonyoung.

Skip

Soonyoung melipat kedua tangannya didada sembari menatap tajam sang istri yang kini sudah duduk didepannya.

"Siapa itu Jeonghan?" Tanya Soonyoung dingin. Jihoon menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan Jeonghan oppa?" Tanya Jihoon balik.

"AKU TANYA SIAPA ITU JEONGHAN?" bentak Soonyoung. Jihoon menatapnya takut karena ini pertama kalinya Soonyoung membentaknya.

"Jeonghan oppa hanya temanku" cicit Jihoon.

Jihoon menunduk. Tak berani menatap mata Soonyoung. Ia tau bahwa sepertinya ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi, ia tak tau apa yang telah dilakukannya sehingga Soonyoung begitu marah dengannya.

"Yaa~ Kau tau ? Aku begitu mencintaimu, Jihoon-ah" gumam Soonyoung. Sorot matanya menandakan bahwa ia sedang kecewa.

Jihoon memberanikan diri menatap Soonyoung.

"Kau kenapa, Soonyoung?" Tanya Jihoon hati-hati.

"Kau tau? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. Tapi kau tega berselingkuh dibelakangku?! Apa arti diriku selama ini, Jihoon-ah?"

Jihoon bingung, kapan dia berselingkuh dibelakang Soonyoung? Oh hey! Jihoon juga sangat mencintai Soonyoung! Dan, tunggu. Sejak kapan Soonyoung menjadi...

Dramatis seperti ini?

"Yaa~ Soonyoung-ah.. Ada yang salah denganmu!" Ujar Jihoon kemudian meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Soonyoung.

'

 _Aneh, Suhu badannya normal, kok. Tapi kenapa Soonyoung bertingkah aneh?'_ batin Jihoon heran.

"Berhentilah untuk pura-pura peduli padaku, Jihoon-ah" gumam Soonyoung.

"Yaa! Soonyoung, kau kenapa?" Jihoon semakin bingung. Apa perlu besok ia membawa Soonyoung kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaan Soonyoung?

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa, Jihoon-ah? Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan? Aku mencintaimu tapi kau? Ckck, kau bahkan berselingkuh dibelakangku~" Terdengar sekali bahwa Soonyoung sedang putus asa.

"Yaaa! Kapan aku berselingkuh, huh? Dan, apakah kau memiliki bukti bahwa aku berselingkuh?" Jihoon benar-benar bingung karena dari tadi Soonyoung bersikeras menuduh dirinya berselingkuh.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecut.

"Kau perlu bukti? Oke, ini buktinya!"

Soonyoung pun membuka chatroomnya dan Jihoon, lalu memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Jihoon.

 _From = Woozi_

' _Aku sedang bersama Jeonghan oppa! Lagi nenenin dia!'_

23.17 PM

Mata Jihoon membulat. Oke, setidaknya dia tau apa yang membuat Soonyoung bertingkah aneh. Hanya kesalah pahaman yang bahkan tak Jihoon sadari. Jihoon terkekeh.

"Yaa! Kenapa,huh? Kenapa tertawa?" heran Soonyoung.

"Ah~ sepertinya aku typo tadi! Seharusnya tadi aku menulis 'nemenin', bukan 'nenenin'.. maaf maaf" Ujar Jihoon sambil tertawa.

Soonyoung? Hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya.

' _Typo sialan'_ batin Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, karena kesalah pahaman ini kau yang membuat. Kau harus mendapat hukuman Kwon Jihoon" ujar Soonyoung sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Yaa! Apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh?" Tanya Jihoon panik.

.

.

.

"Pagi Samuel~" sapa Soonyoung ketika melihat Samuel, anaknya tengah duduk dimeja makan menantikan sarapan.

"Ahh~ Pagi appa. Apakah eomma sudah pulang?" Tanya Samuel. Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Muel-ah? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan eomma?" Tanya Jihoon yang baru datang.

"Eomma? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa cara jalanmu seperti itu?" Tanya Samuel polos pada Jihoon.

"Ah~ Kenapa eomma mu berjalan seperti itu.. yaa~ eum.. eommamu semalam melakukan sebuah aktifitas yaa~ begitulah.."

Samuel hanya mengangguk mengerti. Didalam hati, Jihoon mengutuk Soonyoung yang terlalu kasar bermain semalam.

.

.

Fin


End file.
